Tell Me Your Wish
by Meiko x Luka
Summary: Kaito meets a beautiful woman who seeks to fulfill his sexual desires.


Ever since he had laid eyes on the pink-haired woman underneath the dazzling spectrum of lights across the dance floor, Kaito had become smitten. Tonight, he had finally summoned the courage to ask the mysterious beauty to partake in a small chat and dance. Few minutes as if hours drinking in each others' mesmerizing eyes, Kaito invited her to partake a late night party... In his bedroom. Her small hands in his, he felt a warmth spread through his body even when stepping out into the cold, dark city. The couple walked into the taxi cab and left for his home. In the vehicle, she propped her head against his shoulder.

"You're warm," she whispered in a low, husky voice. Her free hand that wasn't cupped by Kaito's slithered to his clothed thigh, her fingernails lightly scraping until she had reached between his legs. The blue-haired man's eyes shifted to her cerulean eyes. She could feel movement underneath her frisky hand. They shot each other sly smiles before sliding out of the vehicle into the house.

Door slammed shut, pure silence, and an incurable obsession that lingered in this small, enclosed room. Within the comforts of his bedroom, alone with the woman of his dreams, Kaito squinted his eyes and could barely see his lover's silhouette before he lunged towards her. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, he leaned towards her and fervently pressed his lips against hers. The only audible sounds were their small pleasurable moans.

"Luka... Where have you been all my life?" Kaito murmured. His hands groped her back and fumbled over the strings supporting her mauve corset. They collapsed onto the comforts of his bedsheets, her backside falling first along with Kaito on top. His lips found his way from her soft pink lips to the nape of her curved neck.

"I love you," he confessed through smothered kisses. He had only met her that night, but there was something right about this. Even though he thought the same when he met other women, there was something so hauntingly beautiful about Luka that drove him insane. Lust or love, it didn't matter, all he knew was that Luka was his tonight. His mind pulsated from the rapid beats of his heart to the point everything became so far away. The sound of a photo frame-an image captured of him and his wife-collapsed onto the floor and shattered in pieces, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

"What do you want me to do?" The seductress whispered in his ear. Kaito smirked at her tantalizing words.

"Strip for me, babe," he responded. He positioned himself with his upper back and neck region against the headboard. Luka knelt in front of him with her legs spread apart. She pushed the ends of hair backwards, revealing her toned body. The mauve corset tight against her body accentuated her bosom. Slowly, she pulled at the strings on her back. He watched as it collapsed onto the bed in front of him and pushed at the end of the bed, revealing her enlarged breasts covered in a thin bra. She easily slid her skirt off and pushed it onto the floor as well.

"Oh babe," Kaito moaned at the very sight. Before he could lunge onto the coquettish woman, Luka leaned towards him and suddenly he felt a tightening around both of his wrists.

"Restrain yourself, honey," Luka playfully winked. Kaito wasn't mad or frustrated over the ties. Instead, it excited him even more. Luka's hands roamed around her body. She bit the bottom of her lip while she yanked at her panties, teasing him by pulling then snapping them back.

"I want to taste you," he growled. With a coy expression, she unbuckled her bra and leaned even closer to him.

"Is that your wish?" She asked as if she were his own genie. The thought of the beautiful woman serving to grant his wishes enticed him. He nodded. She shoved her breasts in front of his face. His tongue lavished the soft pink circle surrounding her nipple as he desperately sucked. Luka let out a mewl.

You're delicious," he chuckled as he resumed tasting sweetness. It didn't take long until he paused, and then asked her, "will you eat me now?" Luka was given permission to unbuckle his jeans and slide them off. His protruding sex was dripping wet from arousal. She swallowed it whole. Grunts of erotic pleasure erupted from his lips.

"It's amazing," he moaned. His pelvic region heaved up and down as her mouth and tongue rubbed against his shaft. Harder and harder to the point of no return. It didn't take long until the inside of her oral region was flooded with his seed. He sighed in satisfaction, until suddenly, he felt liquid splash onto the abdomen area of his shirt. He stared at his love who had just spat out his love juice.

"Love?" He questioned at the sudden act of betrayal. Her face became stone cold as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Men are so foolish," she stated flatly. A gun appeared in her other hand directed towards Kaito. Kaito struggled to free himself from the binds and escape, but to no avail.

"Luka, wait! I love you!" He pleaded, his lovely mistress who was always hauntingly beautiful now a monster before him.

"Meiko, Lola, Miriam, Ann, Miku, Haku, Neru, and Lily," she listed emotionlessly. His eyes widened in shock and horror.

"How did you..." Before he could resume his question, the shot erupted from the pistol in her hand and blazed through his forehead, leaving a trail of blood trickled down his face. She gathered her clothing and put them on.

Before she could dispose of the body, Luka heard a door slam shut from the entrance. She hurried into the darkness and hid. Walking into the house was a brunette wearing a black trench coat holding a black clutch purse. She threw her belongings onto a nearby couch in the living room. A note on the kitchen counter drew her attention. She looked it over, but as she stood there, the pink-haired murderer crept by watching closely. Quietly, Luka sauntered over towards the woman and suddenly threw her arms around her. Her victim gasped and dropped the note onto the table.

"Your wish has been granted, Meiko," Luka murmured affectionately in her ear. Meiko swerved to see Luka standing before her, arms trapping her within her grasp.

"You gave me quite a scare, love," Meiko giggled and gave the pink-haired woman a passionate kiss. Luka shoved the black trench coat off the brunette, revealing her tight red dress. Her fingers fiddled underneath the older woman's hem.

"Is this your wish?" Luka gave her a mischievous smile. Meiko nodded, and Luka collapsed onto her knees. Carefully she slid the hem of her dress, pulled down her soaking panties, and began to pleasure her mistress.


End file.
